


Mistral at heart

by DNAGraceless



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Sun and Blake Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Sun and Pyrrha's first kiss, requested by an anon on my blog





	Mistral at heart

Sun didn’t get nervous around girls, but he was nervous. The young faunus was second in coolness only to Neptune, but even if he hid it well, he was nervous.

“So, what kind of stuff do you like to around town?” He asked his companion for the night.

“Well, I haven’t really been into town much,” Pyrrha said. She looked so pretty in her red summer dress. “I don’t know the area very well; I’m from Mistral.”  
“I know. I mean, I’m from Mistral too. I mean, I’m from Vacuo, but I’m also from Mistral. I go to Haven,” He concluded weakly.

Pyrrha smiled at him and he stumbled slightly. He was turning into that Jaune kid.

“Well, the movie looks good!” He said, trying to change the subject.

“I hope so, I’ve been quite looking forward to it.”  
Sun gave an internal sigh of relief. After finding out she was actually quite the movie buff, Sun had figured that was his best bet for a first date. Pyrrha had insisted he pick the movie they would see, and he’d consulted his entire team (and Blake) to find a movie Pyrrha would like. Blake had ended up just asking her if there was anything she wanted to see, and relayed the title onto Sun.

He bought their tickets and they sat near the back. As the movie played Sun’s attention bounced back and forth between the movie and Pyrrha.

 _She has good taste in movies_ he thought. Pyrrha was entirely focused on the film, so Sun hoped she didn’t notice all the little glances at her he took.

After the movie the pair walked out into the street, excitedly recalling their favourite moments.

“I totally thought she was gonna back down then she just went for it! It was so badass!”

“It was certainly much better than I expected.” Pyrrha smiled. “I normally don’t watch action movies but I really enjoyed it.”  
Sun frowned slightly. _Hadn’t she picked it?_

“Is something wrong?” Pyrrha asked worriedly.

“No! No it’s fine just… I’m glad you liked the movie.”  
They caught a bus back to Beacon, recounting the movie to each other and laughing. They stepped off the bus and walked towards the dorms. It wasn’t until they were in the hallway to her dorm that he realised the night was almost over.

He came to a sudden stop a few feet from her dorm.

“Is something wrong?” Pyrrha asked, the worried expression once again returning to her pretty face.

“Coffee! I mean,” He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts straight. “Do you want to get coffee tomorrow? With me?” he clarified. “After class?”

“I’d love to,” Pyrrha smiled. They stood, almost awkwardly in front of her door, neither sure what to do next.

“This is me,” Pyrrha said, gesturing to the door.

“Yeah,” Sun said lamely.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, definitely! I’ll call you.”  
“Well… goodnight.”  
“Goodni-”

Sun was cut off as Pyrrha leaned forward, kissing him. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but it filled Sun’s entire body with energy.

Pyrrha pulled back, her face redder than her hair.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, she disappeared inside, leaving him standing in the hallway in a daze.

Walking giddily down the hallway, Sun felt like a cartoon character whose heart was beating out of his chest with hearts in his eyes and steam coming out of his ears. He decided to take the long way back to his dorm, getting some energy out before his teammates teased him relentlessly.

 

The next day he met Blake at the coffee house.   
“What do you mean you didn’t ask her?!” Sun cried. Blake sipped her tea, and shrugged.   


 

 


End file.
